Noah Promin
Noah Promin (のあ ぷろみん Noa Puromin) is the newest Guild Master of the Dark Guild, Mano Padrino, that specializes in everything illegal. He specialises in the fire magic Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods, and uses his cunning wit and charisma to act both as a noblemen and organised crime boss. He acts as an independent mage as a cover to gain access to high class nobles and other VIP areas, and to further the goals of his guild. Appearance Noah Promin is a fairly tall man with green eyes, short brown hair, and a slim goatee. He has pail skin and a very cunning look on his face at all times. The guild mark for Mano Padrino on located on his back. Noah generally wares very formal clothing, presenting himself as a businessman before anything else. his most common is a blood red, double breasted tuxedo with a blue necktie and black shoes. He also carries around a jewelled walking stick, though it containes a short sword inside, whish is his main weapon outside of his magic. Personality On the surface, Noah comes across as an upstanding member of society. As a well known independent mage, he's fame reaches across several country's and even the Magic Counsel considers him to be a model citizen, as he never goes overboard when on the job. In reality, he is a cunning man and head of the dark guild Mano Padrino. While he attends exclusive party's put on by nobles, he manipulates people and accumulates there fortunes for his organisation. Though he does act on his own, he always keeps the interests of his guild ahead of his personal image. He also prefers more subtle methods when dealing with people. As he believes that oppressing people and being ruthless is how grudges get made. This method has allowed Noah to assimilate countless businesses into his organisation without making any enemies. Within the guild, Noah is a very calculating man and is always making deals to further add to there fortune. Unlike most dark guild masters, he values his members, and would prefer members fail there jobs as oppose to dying in the field. He considers the higher up members to be his closest and most trusted allies, and always takes care of his own. Noah also has en eye for talent. In public, when he sees someone who displays potential, and the right mentality, he comes to them and makes them an offer they can't refuse. A majority of the higher up members who joined when Noah was guild master did so because he offered them a position. History Magic & Abilities Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods- Noah's magic, and what makes him the most respected and feared member of Mano Padrino. He is considered a 9th level user of this magic, meaning that he has access to all but the final spell in the set. This still elevates him to be the strongest mage in his guild, even before he was the guild master. *'1st Spell: Agni' - A simple fire spell that allows the Noah to generate intense flames and manipulate them as if they where a part of his own body. The flames he creates with this spell can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. *'2nd Spell: Nusku' - Noah generates a mass of arms made of fire from there back. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, though it can be used to grab at things without burning them. Noah has also been known to utilize this spell for maneuverability by crafting a pair of wings that poses limited flight capability. *'3rd Spell: Ra' - By condensing the flames into the palm of there hand, the Noah generates a miniature sun like fireball and lobs it at an opponent, exploding upon impact. Noah isn't a fan of this particular spell when used on it's own, and will often fire them off in volleys to carpet bomb entire areas. *'4th Spell: Pele' - Noah creates a magic circle on the ground below it, which then erupts into an inferno at his command, incinerating anything on the inside. Noah often uses this spell as a means to trap opponents within a wall of fire, following up with another spell in a two part attack. *'5th Spell: Radegast' - The user channels there fire into a long spear like weapon hovering in front of them. This spear can be wielded by it's user without burning them, and can even be thrown to attack far off targets. While it is made of fire, it still possesses the ability to cut through substances, though wounds become instantly cauterised because of the intense heat of the weapon. *'6th Spell: Cthugha' - The first of the more powerful spells of the set. Noah builds up a massive fireball above his head, then launches it at there target. It will follow along a strait path in the direction it was launched, burning anything in it's way until it burns himself out. *'7th Spell: Kojin' - A massive pillar of fire that can burn hot enough to melt metal. Noah has adapted it as a defensive spell to intercept incoming attacks, or as a means to propel alleys great distances with incredible speed. *'8th Spell: Huracan' - Noah creates a large dragon head made of fire over one of his arms. This can be used as both a close and long range attack, as the teeth of the head can be used to parry blades and other weapons, and it can breath fire like a real dragon to attack at long range. When engaged with a particularly resilient opponent, Noah will combined this spells use with that of his sword magic, maximising his close combat potential. *'9th Spell: Apollo' - An armor like spell that surrounds Noah in a giant burning skeleton composed of fire, greatly increasing his offensive and defensive ability's. Anything approaching is incinerated by the flames and it's massive size allows it to smash and burn anything it touches. it can throw fireballs, spit flames, and even grab and lift objects with it's hands. Sword Magic A magic Noah trained with in order to have something to fall back on if he is ever unable to use his fire spells. Even though it is a highly unlikely situation, Noah still trains for an hour every day to insure that he can match any opponent with a blade he comes across. By using his Swordstick hidden within his cane, Noah has developed a fencing like style of fighting, relying more on quick movements and precise slashes rather than heavy swings and pure power. Immense Magic reserves: Natural for a guild master, Noah has a large amount of magic to call on in combat. He often unleashes a wave of magic as an intimidation tactic to scare people into not challenging him. Cunning Thinker: Ever since first joining Mano Padrino, Noah has been revered as a very shrewd man. Both inside and out of combat, Noah uses complex strategies to outwit opponents. This also relays to his public image, where he is also able to manipulate people into practically giving away there fortunes to the guild. Charismatic: His entire life, Noah has been a very charismatic man. He uses this to manipulate people and get what he wants without resorting to violence. This allows him to move about in public without fear if persecution and still acting as an agent of his guild. Trivia Category:Flame Lizard Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mano Padrino Category:Lost Magic User